Incarnam
Incarnam is a tutorial area. It replaces Tainela's tutorial since the 1.18.0 Update. Its main features are the Boone Set, which adds +25 for all stats, the Incarnam Dungeon and the 27 initiating quests. Restrictions * Access to is restricted to players level 15 and below. You can stay longer in Incarnam, but if you leave, you can't go back if your level is 16 or above. * You can not set up a merchant. * You can not set collectors. * You can not challenge other people, or be challenged. * You can not aggress other people, or be aggressed. First steps ''Note: some characters may be unavailable as a result of a flaw in the current version. As you begin a new game, you will be transported to a city floating above Astrub called Incarnam. The exact place where you start and the first following map depend on your class. * On the first map, speak to Ganymede Klawot. * On the second map, speak to Ganymede Tihot and fight the Scarecrow of Incarnam to accomplish the Thresh the Wheat quest. ;Common path up to the temple After the first maps, all players arrive at (-2,3). * Have a chat with Lykhen Zisurvivor to get and accomplish Lykhen's Lament quest. * Proceed to (-1,3) and speak to Dairdre Aming to get and accomplish the Welcome! quests. * Go down to enter the Temple. Your adventure on Incarnam really starts now, with 24 more quests to take, plenty of monsters to fight and equipment to gain. Leaving Incarnam If you want to leave Incarnam head to (7,4) and speak with Ganymede Ylfot, and receive a short cutscene of Overhead Astrub. You will arrive at your Statue. Returning to Incarnam To return to Incarnam, you need to go to any class statue, click on it, and select Go To Incarnam from the pop-up menu. If your character level is greater than 15 then you will not be able to select the Go To Incarnam option, and you must say good bye to Incarnam forever. Dying in Incarnam You will be sent either to your class statue in Incarnam or in Astrub depending on your last save point. If you end up in Astrub and are still level 15 or below you can use the Go To Incarnam option of any class statue to return to Incarnam. If you are level 5 or below, proceed to the temple at (-1,3), or the forest clearing at (1,5), and use the Source of youth to regenerate. Special places Dungeons * Incarnam Dungeon Transportation ;Zaaps * Zaap (1,3) * Zaap (2,6) * Zaap (5,0) * Zaap (6,4) ;Other * Astrub teleport -- speak to Ganymede Ylfot at (7,4) Profession-related spots Learning The following professions can be learned by Foreman Ikure at (3,3) * Alchemist * Farmer * Fisherman * Lumberjack Gathering ; Alchemist ; Farmer ; Fisherman ; Lumberjack Crafting * Workshops are at (3,3) for all four professions NPCs Monsters Trivia The name likely comes from the Latin 'Incarnare', meaning 'to incarnate'. This is where the characters are made flesh. Category:Location